Wedding Night Blues
by extra-victory
Summary: Every girl dreams of wearing the white dress. Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

"But…" Emi managed, lamely, whispering, weakly, dread building in her heart. "Maou… _Maou is going to be there_ -"

Rika was silent, on the other end of the phone line, for a moment, contemplating. "Emi, are you sitting down? This might shock you-"

The hero groaned, feeling _very much_ like she already knew what she was about to hear, trepidation filling her.

"Maou is the best man, Emi. Obviously."

Emi hung her head, squeezing her eyes shut, miserable. "I haven't seen him in _weeks_ , we have a really good thing going-!"

"Is that right?" Rika laughed, mirthlessly. "I don't know if _sulking, depressed_ , in your apartment for a _month_ really qualifies as ' _good_ '-"

Emi trembled, recalling the _positively disastrous_ evening she and the demon king had shared last time they'd been in the same room, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it! Maou should…He should just marry Chiho, and be happy-"

"Stop, Emi." The older woman sighed. "You're imagining things, and I _can't stand_ hearing you cry."

The hero wiped her tears, furiously, sniffling. "I'm _not_ crying-!"

"Don't pretend you aren't _weeping_ , _in the dark,_ with a half-eaten pint of ice cream for company-"

Emi wailed, hissing, sobbing faintly, hastily shoving an empty pint of Ben and Jerry's off the table in front of her, miserable, saying nothing.

Rika, slightly annoyed, drummed her fingers, impatiently, on the kitchen counter. " _Listen_ , you're going to come to the wedding, _you're going to dance with Maou,_ because that's what a maid of honor traditionally does, _and you're going to like it_ , so help me god-"

"I _know_ I'm going to like it! _That's the problem-!_ " The hero squeaked, holding her head, heartbeat racing, faintly red. "I don't _want_ to like it-!"

Rika grinned, icily, tilting her head. "Well, _tough luck_. You'll do it, or I _swear_ I'll tell Maou that you want to _sit on his face_ -"

Emi shrieked, furiously red, head plopping down onto the table in front of her.

 _(Three days later)_

Emilia looked in the mirror, one last time, turning slightly, appraising herself.

Maou was supposed to pick her up at three, and it was two fifty-five, so she figured she had about a _half-hour…_

Her heartbeat accelerated, slightly, thinking of _seeing him_ , _after all this time_ …She shook her head, furiously, aggravated, struggling not to let her _pining heart_ get the best of her, suppressing her swirling thoughts of Maou, doing her best to bury her feelings…

Emi, desperate to distract herself, glanced back up at her reflection, tilting her head, and let holy power surge through her body; her hair shimmered, fading to a brilliant white, in place of its normal violet hues.

She smiled, satisfied, somewhat pleased, tugging her dress, faintly, curtsying, before whirling around, and appraising her rear end…

The doorbell rang, and she yelped.

A moment of silence, as she stared, bewildered, at her door, disbelieving. _Maou…?_

She didn't move, and the doorbell rang again. She growled, flushed, making for the door, heartbeat thudding inside her, pulse racing. _Today, of all days, he's on time..._

She froze, in place, a foot from the door, suddenly, before blushing, slightly, and running back to her room, grabbing some pads, and stuffing her bra with them. She took a moment, appraising herself in the mirror, slightly smug, before stepping back over to the door, and opening it, haughty.

Silence.

She stared, blown away, at Maou, who was standing outside, in the sunshine, arms crossed, waiting for her, in a _glorious black suit._

Her heart throbbed, as her eyes widened, awestruck, tilting her head, amazed, heat filling her face, glowing red.

He just watched her, in silence, bewildered, for a moment, coolly, taken aback, and she saw him, _very distinctly_ , look her up and down.

She flushed, shaking her head, trying to clear her mind, trying not to think of how _crushingly, oppressively handsome_ he was, heartbeat racing, and took a step back, eyes narrowing, veins throbbing in her temples, threateningly. "Let me know when you're done _oogling my chest_ , and I'll turn around-"

Maou seemed to snap back to his senses, and grinned, eyebrow rising, meeting her eyes. "I must have the wrong address, I'm looking for a girl about your size, with a _flat chest and purple hair_ -"

Emi shrieked, furiously red, and stormed away, into her apartment, as he laughed, and followed her inside.

" _Time sure flies!_ It feels like only yesterday that I _got you out of my life_ -" She hissed, glaring at him, flushed, murderous.

"Do you want me to wait here, while you pad your bra some more-?" Maou met her glare head on, before turning slightly away, eyes closing, smirking.

"Let me borrow some of that _useless stuffing_ you keep in your head, and maybe I will-!" She squealed, glowing red, crossing her arms over her chest, fuming.

Maou set himself, calmly, down on her couch, adjusting his suit, without answering, and Emi saw flashes of their last night together play back in her mind, when she'd… _When they'd almost…_

Radiantly red, thrown off, she tried to get that memory out of her mind, desperately. "Oh, J-just make yourself at home, then-!"

He snickered at her. "That's kind of you, I will."

She huffed, turning away, making for the kitchen, to prepare some tea. "We have like a _half hour_ to kill, so... Our train isn't till three thirty, because I didn't count on you _learning to read a clock_ and showing up on time-"

Maou laughed, casually, for a moment, before calling out to her, from across the room. "You look good, Emi."

"Oh, shut up-!" She squeaked, in the kitchen, outrageously red, _fervently glad_ that he couldn't see her face, _or hear her racing heartbeat_ , still straining to suppress her memories of their last night together…

Of them almost kissing…

 _On that very couch..._

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so! I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow, if you're into it!**

 **See you in chapter two! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's get started right away :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Thank you so much :D Yes, they are! We'll get into that later on :) Right?! Seriously :'D I'm so glad :)**

 **Valeria27: Yes, right?! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

 **ChristophTheMad: I'm so delighted to hear that the intrigue is working for you! I played it as smoothly as I could, because I'm only going to be revealing and getting into what happened between them slowly, and the whole story is about them processing it, really! As for a time frame, they've been on earth for about three years :) Thank you so much, I'm so happy to hear that :D**

 **ael fyragh: Yes, that's true! I certainly do spend a lot of time writing these lewd stories, but I can't help it, because I just love writing lemons SO much! :D Although, I do have a number of more innocent stories, that I'm working on, and posting :) As for your idea, I really like it :'D I'll write a story about that for you, as you wish!**

 **Kiutemy: Yes, I'm so sorry about taking so long to update this story, but I promise to post the next chapter tomorrow too :D I hope you like this update :D**

 **Thank you all so much :D**

The ceremony was _beautiful_.

As Emi stood, at the altar, beside Rika, she felt _vicious_ pangs of jealousy throb in her heart. She looked over at Maou, after a moment, almost despondent, as he stood, grinning, next to Alciel, and met his eyes.

The king of hell winked at her, and she flushed, pulse racing slightly. As the happy bride and groom exchanged vows, the hero couldn't help thinking, faintly red, _of how badly she wanted to wear that white dress…_

Emi struggled to suppress her jealousy and swirling thoughts, desperately, fruitlessly, as she found she couldn't look away from Maou's eyes.

Despite her best efforts, _she couldn't help thinking of herself, standing at the altar, with Maou_ , flushed, _marrying Maou_ …She could _almost see it,_ In her mind, visualizing him, smiling warmly at her, _reciting vows to her, slipping a golden ring onto her finger…_

She looked away, beet red, after a moment, shaking her head, straining to clear her mind, as her heart raced, and settled her gaze on Rika and Alciel. New jealousy built inside her, simmering, as she saw the awestruck, tender look on the General's face, as he stared deeply into the eyes of his bride…

Emi was, against her will, forced to think of Maou looking at _her_ that way…

"I now pronounce you _husband and wife_ -" The priest shut his bible, smiling, and Emi watched, tears brimming in her eyes, happy and _longing_ tears, as the groom embraced his woman. "You may kiss the bride."

Alciel swept Rika into his arms, dashingly, meeting her lips with his own, as the older woman sighed happily.

It was only _afterwards_ that Emi realized the _comical irony_ of _Satan_ being present, _at a catholic church,_ for the marriage of one his _premier demon generals…_

She cracked up, delighted, as the room emptied, crowd heading, single mindedly, to the reception.

"Something funny, Emi-?" Maou stepped up, behind her, and she whirled around, still giggling faintly, before glaring at him, sniffing, and turning her nose up.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

Maou looked, pleased, comfortably, out over the reception hall, from his seat beside the groom. He raised a glass of red wine to his lips, at ease, before pausing, seeing Emilia down a whole glass of sparkling wine at the bar to his left.

He chuckled, faintly, amused, as she ordered another glass immediately, and stalked back over to their table, sipping it, sitting herself down, huffing, next to him.

"Pace yourself, Emilia." He grinned, watching her, smirking, out of the corner of his eyes.

She glared at him, icily, defiantly gulping down more of her wine. "I don't think that's any of your business-!"

 _"_ I beg to differ _."_ He turned to her, dryly, eyes glinting. "Unless you see _someone else_ willing to carry your _drunken, unconscious body_ up three flights of stairs."

She squeaked, flushed, eyes wide, turning to him, slightly tipsy. "You _Pervert_! You would…You'd do shameless things to my body, I bet-!"

Maou twitched, and opened his mouth to retort, to insult her, defensively, _to insist that he'd do_ _nothing more than deposit her onto her bed before leaving,_ when he had a thought.

The king of hell grinned, faintly, and met her eyes. "That's right, Emi...So drink responsibly-"

He was expecting her to snap back at him, furiously, but instead…

she gulped, trembling, and interrupted him by _drinking more of her wine._

He trailed off, watching her, bewildered, eyes wide, eyebrow slowly rising.

"W-would you…Would you really do perverted things to me…?" She whispered, at last, hushed, hesitantly, faintly red, looking sourly away from him, poignantly, flushed.

He didn't answer, overwhelmed, for a moment, _utterly unsure of how to react_ , struggling with how _cute_ she looked, straining to suppress his feelings for her, as his thoughts raced. He knew he had to _speak_ , to _say something_ …

Instead, he took another sip of his own alcohol, silently, desperate to fight his urges.

Chiho called for a toast, at the far end of the table, and Emi turned away, still glowing red, feeling her restraint slipping away, as she drank _more and more wine._

Alciel and Rika were staring, lovingly, into each other's eyes, and the hero was faintly aware of Maou watching them with her.

"Why don't you ever look at me…?" Emi whispered, longingly, jealous.

Maou twitched, stunned, hoping he misheard her. " _What_ -?"

"Why don't…Why don't you ever look at _me_ that way-" She fidgeted, flushed.

He was silent, thoughts racing.

"After what happened…" Emi hissed, flustered, and Maou met her inquisitive, furious gaze, as she glared at him, bright red.

For some reason, he had a _terrible feeling_ that she was referencing their _last night together_ , their _catastrophic last night together, when they'd almost…_

He couldn't believe it, and just stared into her accusatory glare, speechless, with his feelings for her threatening to overwhelm him.

Maou stood up, after a moment, unable to reply, internally terrified, barely retaining his calm, collected demeanor, realizing that his charismatic, cool exterior was _liable to be compromised_ by his swirling feelings, realizing that he _needed to escape the situation_ , to get away from her, to sort out his thoughts and emotions, _to suppress his love for her_ , to bury his attraction to her, before something _really awful_ happened…

Just as he made to walk away, with Emi pouting at him, glaring sourly, angrily, unhappily, at his retreating form, wishing he'd stay, sipping on _even more_ wine, already buzzed, humming, Rika stood up, and Announced the opening of the dance floor. Maou froze, horrified, in place, and turned slowly back, meeting Rika's smug, self-satisfied smirk, with a twitching, disbelieving grin, eyes wide.

She called for Maou and Emi to come to the dance floor, to open the festivities, with the traditional Best man-Maid of honor dance.

The king of Hell looked over at Emi, managing to disguise his internal panic with a confident, collected grin, and saw her face brighten visibly.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, If you want :D**

 **See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's start right away :D I hope you like the new chapter!**

 **Dark Li: :D Oh my goodness, thank you SO much, that means the WORLD to me! :D Yes, I'm mostly always awake, I hate sleeping, I'm so unproductive when sleeping :')**

 **MaouVioletta656: I totally agreee :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Yes, that's a longstanding tradition at weddings :D Right!? Seriously! X'D**

 **ael fyragh: Right?! Totally :') Im so glad that you liked it!**

 **Tortoise: Yes x) I can't help it, I have so many ideas, and once I turn my focus on to start writing, I can't stop! I'm like a machine in that regard, I've heard that a number of times :') I have SO SO many stories to post and update that my daily writing schedule is insane! :D**

 **Thank you all so much! Try to enjoy this new chapter for me :D**

A brief moment of silence, as every head in the room turned, curiously, to Maou and Emi. The king of hell, _desperate_ to retain his dignity, exerted a conscious effort to appear cool and aloof.

Emi, however, looked _excited_ , somehow, and nervous, making absolutely _no_ attempt to disguise her feelings. She got to her feet, wordlessly, breathless.

They walked out, together, _slowly_ , onto the dance floor, Maou grinning faintly, full of trepidation _, almost hoping_ that they were going to become _furious with each other_ , that they were going to argue, as per usual, and become combative, but…

Instead, as the music played, a beautiful, serene melody, she just watched him, trembling, with big, round eyes, slightly red.

Faintly Bewildered, but determined, he took her waist, as she stepped into him, right up close to him, eyes locked on his, flushed, and they began to move, swaying together, dancing, to the music, to the sweet song, waltzing, rocking back and forth, in time; Her heartbeat hammered inside her, and she felt her face and body heating up, breathless, as her lip quivered, staring deep into his eyes.

They danced together, opening the dance floor up, as per tradition.

 _The tension was incredible._

Maou could _smell_ her _shampoo_ , _the smell of her hair_ , the smell of her skin, and it was _overwhelming_. He struggled to keep his cool, briefly, to ensure that he _remained in control,_ to ensure that he still looked collected and charismatic, _instead of looking like a man struck by the scent of the woman in his arms_. He danced with her, leading her, as they twirled, alone, out on the dance floor, and her body followed his lead, obeying him, silently…

The crowd watched on, with hushed murmurs and excited whispers.

Her hands were so _soft_ , and warm, and small…He could feel her tiny breaths on him, Her waist was like silk under his fingers, he twitched, grinning, faintly, desperate, enjoying himself _way_ too much, as she squeezed herself tightly against him, almost inadvertently. Terrified, almost panicking, he realized what was _happening_ , to him, realized he was becoming _painfully erect_ , and his _erection was pressing into her_ , as she was tightly pressed against him, and they danced, intertwined…

Internally horrified, _all Maou could do was keep his face calm,_ and calculating, charismatic, grinning faintly, as he felt his member harden in his pants, _and he couldn't even look away from her eyes,_ without destroying his own pride, so he just danced with her, coolly, as he felt his manhood beginning to drive into her.

Dryly bemused, almost despairing, he could see the _exact moment_ she felt him, prodding her between her legs, _he saw it happen in slow motion_ , saw her eyes widen, as she stared up at him, alarmed, saw her grow _furiously_ red, he saw her mouth drop open, slackjawed, and heard her mewling, a tiny, strangled, squealing squeak, quietly.

 _But she didn't look away from his eyes, somehow,_ and that meant _he couldn't look away either, to his horror._

Maou couldn't _believe_ it _, he could not believe it_ , somehow, they were dancing together, pressed tightly together, swaying together, looking into each other's eyes, _and his dick was grinding into her,_ between her legs. _She didn't say anything_ , she didn't scream, or slap him, or call him a pervert…

Or any of the other things he figured she would do, she just danced, onwards, with him, mumbling inaudibly, bright red, as if trying to speak, eyes wide, trembling.

 _It was incredibly erotic_. Maou felt his heart strain in his chest, eyes wide, thoughts racing.

The king of hell realized what was happening to him, too late, _his feelings for her were spilling out of him_ , they were building back up inside of him, _at the worst possible moment,_ and he had _no time_ , no way to spend the _hours_ it would take to suppress them…Horrified, Maou managed to shut his eyes, coolly, still grinning, but _seriously_ frightened internally, and turned his head slightly away from her.

Somehow, he had to alienate her, _he had to get her away from him_ , he had to get her angry, to drive her away, so she would be mad at him, and leave him alone…So she would separate from him for the rest of the night, and he could concentrate on ensuring that his _feelings for her didn't burst out of him_ , or explode inside him…

 _How?_ He thought, before his eyes snapped back open, meeting hers. _But how?_

"Aren't you going to take this opportunity to step on my toes-?" He teased, at last, hoping to incite an angry response, or some kind of rebuke; hoping that it would restore them to their normal manner of interacting…

Instead, she just looked, sourly, poignantly, away, to the side, crimson red. "I-I just want to enjoy this."

He fell silent, eyes wide, and the _music_ seemed to _fill the space around them_ , _again.._.

It was beautiful…She was _beautiful_ , unfortunately, she was _so beautiful_ …He twitched, helplessly, grinning, _transfixed by her splendor._

A flash of inspiration; He leaned down towards her, just a bit, _as if he was moving to kiss her,_ and the crowd erupted, _delighted_ , people yelled, hooted, and Emi gasped, quietly, bright red, eyes wide, lip quivering, _before her eyes drifted shut, anxiously..._

As Maou watched, utterly blown away, she even almost _puckered her lips_ , _just barely_ , opening her mouth, _a tiny bit_ , flushed, eyes shut _, to allow him to set his mouth on hers_ , to enter her body, _to be inside her_ -

Maou couldn't believe it, _she would let him kiss her?!_

Emi would let him _kiss her_ , _he had obviously leaned in to kiss her_ , that was _unmistakable_ , even the _crowd_ could tell that's what he was doing, so…

 _Why didn't she slap him_ , or push him off _, his thoughts raced, horrified_ , heart throbbing, _why did she just close her eyes_ , _why did she pucker her lips_ , like that, as if she was _perfectly fine_ with him _kissing her_ , _as if she wanted him to kiss her_ , in fact, _she looked like she really wanted him to kiss her-_

The king of hell felt his thoughts swirl uselessly, _mortified_ , as he realized _how badly_ he _wanted to kiss her_ , _her lips looked so inviting_ , the blush on her cheeks, the warmth of her body, _the feeling of his manhood pressing into her, between her legs,_ he felt a fierce hunger rising in him…

 _Plan B-_ He hissed, to himself, in his mind, growing desperate, feeling his restraint slipping away, she was _clearly_ out of her mind, what she'd said earlier, and now this… _Plan B, right now, I need to do something-_

He set their foreheads together, instead of meeting her lips, and squeezed her ass, hard, with the hand that had been resting on her waist.

She squeaked, furiously red, eyes snapping back open, meeting his gaze, trembling in his arms, as the crowd howled, thrilled, hooting and hollering, cheering.

 _She still didn't slap him._ Maou felt his heart thud inside him, _She didn't push him away_ , _even as he squeezed her ass,_ in one hand, _clearly groping her_ , _as she looked into his face_ , eyes wide, mewling faintly, blushing, and he could _feel_ the grin _flickering_ on his face, he _really needed_ that grin _not to fade away_ , that was his armor, that was his only defense against her, _to appear calculating and confident was his only weapon_ , he loved her too much…

And, _worst of all_ , _now he was holding her ass_ , groping her _ass_ , _feeling her up_ , blatantly, on the dance floor, and her _ass_ was _spectacular_ , _of course_ , sensational, _to his horror_ , so, _somehow_ , Maou and Emi were _dancing together_ , pressed tightly together, with his _member driving into her, between her legs,_ and his _hand on her ass_ , looking deeply into each other's eyes, neither party willing to glance away.

The crowd began to pour out onto the dance floor, surrounding them, as the song changed, and there was _such_ _fierce_ energy all around them; between them, the tension was _unbreakable_ , unmistakable, _like an electric current._

Maou had _no idea_ what to do, _he had no idea what to say or think_ , how was he supposed to carry on with the evening, after _this-_

They stopped, stalling, in place, together, in the center of the huge dance floor, surrounded on every side by dancers. The Hero and the Demon king still seemed unable to look away from each other, to separate from each other.

He realized he had to _speak_ , he had to be the first to say something…

"Thank you for the dance, Emi."

She nodded, flushed, finally looking away, to his _immense_ relief, as he exhaled, faintly, and shut his eyes.

"D-Did you…Did you like it-?" She whispered, at last, breathlessly, as he stepped away from her, letting her go.

His eyes snapped back open, meeting her trembling gaze, silently horrified.

Maou was speechless, wordless, thoughts racing. "Yes."

They seemed to float, together, for a moment, isolated, from everyone else, as if they were alone in the world…

He turned sharply away, suddenly, desperately, twitching, realizing that he was caught in her eyes, _again_ , barely maintaining his calm exterior, grinning, making to exit the dancefloor. He was _distinctly_ aware of her following him…He cursed, internally, Eyes drifting shut.

The king of hell made his way over to a wall, on the far side of the room, struggling to block her out, and, when he turned, to lean against it, crossing his arms, he noticed that she was gone.

After a moment of quiet disbelief, he sighed, _incredibly_ relieved, and _immediately_ began working to bury his attraction to her, to quiet his heartbeat… _Maybe this night wouldn't get any worse after all, now..._

 _As long as Emi didn't-_

The hero interrupted him, by coughing, quietly, nervously, appearing at his side.

He froze, eyes snapping open, heart stopping, and stared over at her, twitching.

She was holding _yet another glass of wine._

He was silent, _positively struggling_ to maintain control of himself, straining to suppress his feelings for her, as she sipped her red wine, looking at him, every so often, with wide eyes, faintly red.

"Yes-?" He managed, at last, pained, feeling his thoughts racing again, emotions roiling inside him, tumultuous.

"D-Do…" She fidgeted, at last, almost whispering, voice tiny, bright red, and Moau realized, horrified, that she was slowly getting really _drunk_. "Do you like my ass-?"

 _Oh god._

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it?**

 **I hope so! I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow, if you want :D**

 **See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's get started right away :D**

 **Naryu: Thank you so much :D I'm so glad to hear that!**

 **luna22x: Yes, that's right! And, here's another update for you! I hope you like it a lot! As for why they're suppressing their feelings, well, just wait and see :D**

 **ael fyragh: I know, right?! :'D Naturally!**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Yes, exactly, that's usually true for Drunk people! xD**

 **Valeria27: :D I'm so delighted to hear that you think so :D**

 **Thank you all so much, I hope you like the new chapter :)**

Maou stared at her, for a moment.

"Emi…" He managed, weakly. "You're drunk-"

"I'm _not_ drunk-!" She squeaked, flushed, and glared at him, before turning her nose up at him, sniffing, crossing her arms. "Y-You…You grabbed my _butt_ , before…On the dance floor-"

He twitched, eyes wide, unable to peel his gaze away from her. "That's true."

"A-And...And your _thing_...was..." She turned back to him, flustered, fidgeting, trembling slightly, watching him, waiting, expectantly.

As if she _really believed_ he would just say _Yes, Emi, I like your ass._

He laughed, holding his face, still leaning against the wall, covering his eyes, before shaking his head. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Emi grit her teeth, watching him, glowing crimson, as he stepped away from the wall, and away from her, waving, just faintly, before walking away, heading for the massive double glass doors at the end of the reception hall.

The hero squeaked, furious, frustrated. " _AARGH_ -!"

Maou stepped outside, ignoring her, into the cool night air, taking a deep, relieved breath, unwilling to look back, before leaning on the railing, sighing, and rubbing his nose, perplexed, in the silence.

His heart was _burning up_ inside him, his feelings for her pulsed, viciously, in his chest, swirling. His thoughts raced, and he was _helpless_ to control himself or calm his heartbeat, _to bury his love for her.._.

Maou wanted, for a moment, to try shutting his eyes, _to try forgetting that the hero existed_ , to try and continue suppressing his feelings for her, but, _somehow_ , even as his eyes drifted, unconvincingly, closed, _he knew it was useless._

The king of Hell resolved to avoid the hero for the rest of the night; that was the _only way,_ that was his only chance to get out of this wedding unscathed...

If he was forced to confront her again...

He had a _terrible feeling_ that he would be _helpless_ against his feelings.

 _(Meanwhile, inside)_

"I hate him so much, Rika-!" Emi squeaked, furious, flushed, next to the happy bride, who was trying to talk to a small circle of other friends. "I can't stand him-!"

The older woman grinned, just slightly, facing Emi, smelling the wine on her breath. "I don't believe you. I don't think _anyone_ here believes you, after that _show_ you two put on-"

The hero groaned, trembling, miserable, holding her head. "He grabbed my _butt_ , _why did he do thattt-_ "

"Maybe he wanted to grab your butt-" One of Rika's friends suggested, playfully, and Emi yelped, faintly, eyes spinning.

Rika giggled, delighted. "Emi, you _know_ how Maou is-"

" _I do-!_ " Emi interrupted the brunette, grinding her teeth, bright red, haplessly, feelings swirling inside her. "I know _all about it_ , He's a _jerk_ -!"

Everyone around her chuckled, quietly, to themselves.

" _We_ all thought you guys were _together already-_ " One of Rika's other friends, a middle aged man, offered, helpfully.

"We're _not-!"_ She squealed, flushed, eyes wide. "He's my _mortal enemy_ , and he's _evil_ , _and I hate him-!_ " Emi blubbered, flustered, wriggling in place, tugging her hair, helplessly, nervously.

Everyone laughed, and Rika shook her head, haughty. "She _does_ love the feeling of _his hand on her ass_ , though-"

Emi shrieked, furiously red. "You're not helping!"

Rika cackled, as the hero covered her red face, whirling around.

"I'm going to get more wine-" The hero wailed, whining, and Rika's eyes widened, suddenly slightly alarmed.

" _Er_ , Emi, I don't think that's a good idea-"

" _I don't care!"_ Emi stormed off, inconsolable, furious. "I don't care anymore-"

As she faded away, into the crowd, she could still be heard cursing to herself, and saying. "I can't believe that Maou, _moron_ -" under her breath.

Rika and her friends watched her retreating form, somewhat concerned.

After Emi was gone, well and truly out of sight, Rika turned back to her friends, shrugging.

"They really love each other, right-?" One of Rika's coworkers looked amused.

"Oh, _yeah_. They're both _head over heels-_ " The bride shook her head, smiling gently, eyes drifting shut.

 _(At that very moment, Outside, on the terrace)_

Maou was still outside, feeling extremely _trapped_ , on the patio, twirling a strand of his hair, when he glanced, offhandedly, back inside, into the reception hall, through the giant glass doors.

He gasped, _horrified_ , seeing Emi wander up to the bar, and Order _another_ glass of sparkling wine.

 _You're fucking kidding me-_ He watched, amazed, mortified, for a moment, struggling with himself, unsure of what to do, before cursing, under his breath, and throwing the patio doors open, stepping back into the noisy reception hall, crossing it in an instant, towards her, to confront her, to stop her.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow :)**

 **See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's get started right away :D**

 **Valeria27: Right?! That's very true :D I'm so glad to hear that you like it :)**

 **NARYU: Yes, doesn't it just?! I'm thrilled that you're into it :)**

 **MaouVioletta656: Yes, of course, that's the responsible thing to do as the lord of all evil and wickedness :'D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: XD Let's hope not! Yes, Emi certainly is no normal human, and that's reflected in her alcohol tolerance. :D I'm so delighted to hear that you like it!**

 **ael fyragh: I'm so happy to hear that you think so :D Yes, That's right! :D**

 **mzsweetscorpio: I'm so glad :D**

 **Kiutemy: Yes, of course :D Here you are, I hope you like it :D**

 **Thank you all so much! It means the world to me :D Try to enjoy the new chapter for me!**

"Emi, _stop drinking already_ -" The king of hell appeared at her side, twitching, annoyed. "You're cut off-"

She whirled around, to glare at him, huffing, haughty, furious, defiantly sipping on her new glass of alcohol.

" _Oh_ , look who decided to show his face-!" She shrieked, somewhat dizzy, flushed. "You can't cut me off, jerk! I hate you-!"

Maou grinned, faintly, eyes wide, before snatching the glass out of her hand. She screeched, cursing him, helplessly, almost stumbling onto him.

Maou grabbed her, eyes narrowing, under her arm, and leaned her weight against him, practically carrying her, before leading her off the dance floor, and out of the reception hall, as she cursed him, _vehemently_ , protesting loudly, furious, flustered.

The king of Hell practically _dragged_ her, the hero, outside, into the fresh air, into the silence, away from the dancing and music, as she whined, whimpering, wailing quietly, before she seemed to steady herself, on her feet, and shoved him backwards, off her, furiously, indignant, huffing.

"S-Stop it! Stop, I can stand on my own-!" She hissed, heart racing, glowing red. "Get off me-!"

Maou grimaced, but took a step back, hesitantly, almost unwillingly, as she waved her fist, threateningly, in his face, when he tried to grab her again.

He was mildly surprised to see that she _could_ , in fact, stand on her own, as the hero appeared perfectly steady, after tottering a bit, at first. She crossed her arms, sniffing, triumphantly.

Silence.

The night air was cool, almost cold, around them.

"Emi…" Maou began, softly, conflicted, after a moment, when he realized she was _crying_ , reaching out for her, with one hand. He saw a single tear drip it's way down her cheek.

"S-stop…" She managed to whisper, voice choking, strangled, before more tears leaked from her eyes, and she covered her red face, crying. "Just _stop_ , leave me alone, Go away-"

He felt his heart pound in his chest, and took a step towards her, almost unconsciously, thoughts racing.

Some _incredible_ need to _comfort her_ overwhelmed him.

"Just Go away, _Stop_ -!" She sobbed, turning away from him, helplessly. "I'm doomed to be alone forever anyway, so just _go_ -"

He froze, in place, heart skipping a beat, realizing, horrified, _that he couldn't find any self control_ , there was no self control in him any more, he couldn't restrain himself. His feelings for her _ached_ , numbly, throbbing inside him, overpowering. He covered his face, with one hand, covering his eyes, as he turned slightly away.

"You aren't going to be alone forever, Emilia." He refused to look at her, refused to look at her eyes, at her red, crying face, as she sniffled, and her tears stopped for a moment. He could feel her wide eyes on him. "You'll find someone special. You're so _beautiful_ , you're strong and kind, it's breathtaking-"

He trailed off, after a moment of silence, dazed, slightly drunk himself, overcome by her, and took his hand off his eyes.

She turned all the way back towards him, glowing red, and her heart hammered violently in her chest.

Emi met his gaze, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why don't you love me, then."

He choked on his breath, twitching, grinning faintly, heart stopping, eyes wide.

 _Silence._

 _The wind blew past them, frigid._

Maou's eyes narrowed.

He tried to speak, tried to _say something_ , as her blood boiled, and she was _radiantly_ red, crying silently. " _I hate you-!_ " She snapped, collapsing down onto a bench, by a rose garden, weeping, trying to wipe her eyes with trembling, balled fists.

He moved towards her, after a moment, unable to look away from her, as if under a spell, and sat next to her. She just cried, sobbing. "I love you, _I love you_ …I love you, I love you I love you- _It's not fair-"_

 _He wrapped his arms around her,_ slowly _, speechless,_ silently _, and she cried into his shirt_ , clutching at his shirt, as if for _dear life._

He struggled to speak, to find something to say, to think of what to say, to comfort her.

" _I want a wedding tooo_ -" She cried, miserable, inconsolable. "I want to get _married_ , I want to wear a white dress and have your babies and be a mother, _and I want you to like my cooking_ , and I want you to come home from work tired, I want to comfort you, _I want to have a fireplace_ , I want to wear an apron and raise kids-"

Maou just squeezed her, tightly, thoughts racing, as she rambled, sobbing, begging, words almost slurring together, in a stream of unadulterated, unedited consciousness, face buried in his chest.

"You can have that, Emi-" he managed, at last, struggling to keep his voice straight. "If you want it-"

" _No_! No, I can't, _I'll never be a mother,_ I'm going to be alone forever-" She wept, squeezing his shirt, nuzzling her face on him, desperately, miserable, inconsolable, wailing. "Because I love _you, I love you,_ and _only_ you, _there's no other guy for me_ , I can only be with you, _It has to be you, who else is there even_ , I hate everyone else _, I hate youuuu_ -"

He almost laughed, and a small, cackling chuckle escaped him; her eyes snapped up onto his, shoving him backwards, furious, bleary eyed, as she glared at him, _murderous_ , bright red, flushed, veins throbbing in her forehead, holding his shirt by the collar. His face paled instantly, becoming white as a sheet.

" _It's not funny_ -!" She squeaked, outraged. "I _hate_ you, you're so _awful_ , _why do you do this to me_! _Why_ did I have to _fall_ for you, _I can't stand you_ , the thought of other guys touching me _makes me sick_ , I want _you_ , _why don't you love me_ -?! _It's because of my chest_ , _isn't it-!"_

Maou sighed, struggling to suppress a wicked grin.

A moment of silence, as she hung her head, eyes downcast, dazed, tears leaking down her cheeks, devastated, drunk, still holding his shirt tightly, at arms length, shoving him backwards along the bench.

"What makes you think I don't love you, Emi-?" His eyes flashed, at last, taking one of her hands off his shirt, pulling her towards him.

 _Silence._

She just stared up into his face, mind-boggled, speechless, breathless, silent, heart hammering, bright red.

She gasped, when his words clicked in her head.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, see you then :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ex-V: Hey there guys, been a hot minute since I've updated this story, huh?**

 **Well, let me tell you, this one has always been one of personal favorites, and I'm glad to finally be picking up where I left off with it again! I'll be updating this fic regularly from here on out, along with Mirror, Missing Pictures, Searching Desperately, and several other stories of mine. I hope you're down for that!**

 **As always, before we begin, let me quickly plug my own youtube channel: It's been a ton of fun to work on, and I'm beyond flattered and thrilled at how many people seem to care about the work I do there. I never would have dreamed that the channel would already be at 2k subs, considering I just started it like a month and a half ago... I'll keep working my hardest to deliver content for you guys that you'll enjoy, both here on FF and there as well. If you're at all interested, I use the channel for basically the same thing as I already do in my day job: media journalism, talking about and examining mostly anime, and some video games as well. Lots of focus on fictional romances and whatnot, as you might expect, coming from me... lol. Check it out if you like, or if you're a fan of my work somehow ^^ You can find it under the name "Extra Victory", just like my name here on Fanfiction!**

 **Now, with all that being said, let's get right to business, what do you say?**

" _I want a wedding tooo_ -" She cried, miserable, inconsolable. "I want to get _married_ , I want to wear a white dress and have your babies and be a mother, _and I want you to like my cooking_ , and I want you to come home from work tired, I want to comfort you, _I want to have a fireplace_ , I want to wear an apron and raise kids-"

Maou just squeezed her, tightly, thoughts racing, as she rambled, sobbing, begging, words almost slurring together, in a stream of unadulterated, unedited consciousness, face buried in his chest.

"You can have that, Emi-" he managed, at last, struggling to keep his voice straight. "If you want it-"

" _No_! No, I can't, _I'll never be a mother,_ I'm going to be alone forever-" She wept, squeezing his shirt, nuzzling her face on him, desperately, miserable, inconsolable, wailing. "Because I love _you, I love you,_ and _only_ you, _there's no other guy for me_ , I can only be with you, _It has to be you, who else is there even_ , I hate everyone else _, I hate youuuu_ -"

He almost laughed, and a small, cackling chuckle escaped him; her eyes snapped up onto his, shoving him backwards, furious, bleary eyed, as she glared at him, _murderous_ , bright red, flushed, veins throbbing in her forehead, holding his shirt by the collar. His face paled instantly, becoming white as a sheet.

" _It's not funny_ -!" She squeaked, outraged. "I _hate_ you, you're so _awful_ , _why do you do this to me_! _Why_ did I have to _fall_ for you, _I can't stand you_ , the thought of other guys touching me _makes me sick_ , I want _you_ , _why don't you love me_ -?! _It's because of my chest_ , _isn't it-!"_

Maou sighed, struggling to suppress a wicked grin.

A moment of silence, as she hung her head, eyes downcast, dazed, tears leaking down her cheeks, devastated, drunk, still holding his shirt tightly, at arms length, shoving him backwards along the bench.

"What makes you think I don't love you, Emi-?" His eyes flashed, at last, taking one of her hands off his shirt, pulling her towards him.

 _Silence._

She just stared up into his face, mind-boggled, speechless, breathless, silent, heart hammering, bright red.

She gasped, when his words clicked in her head.

Emilia the Hero just gaped at him, just gaped, in the tense silence that had suddenly settled over them under the thick blanket of cool night air, sitting together on a bench in the reception hall rose garden. She blinked, both speechless and breathless, almost in _denial_ even as his words echoed loudly through her mind, undeniable, ringing back and forth between her ears...

"You... You do _?_ _Do_ you...?" She sounded dazed. The King of Hell was silent, also clearly struggling with his own tacit admission. Emi felt lightheaded, very distinctly cold as a frigid breeze blew past them. "You _do_...?"

Maou just tensed, halfways grinning, looking quietly away as she opened and closed her mouth once, looking very helpless.

"You love me...?" Her words came out hushed and overcome.

"Can you _really_ claim to be surprised, Emilia...?" He sighed, at last, dryly, and she looked strangled; sitting up, bamboozled, the hero tugged lamely on his collar, now ineffectually dragging herself towards him again along the bench. "If I confess to loving you, right now?"

The King of Demons almost tried, halfheartedly, to shove her hands off him, off his shirt, but failed miserably in the effort as she only tightened her grip; almost wheezing, Emilia looked like her hold on his shirt was her only anchor to sanity and stability, at that particular moment.

"Y-Yes! _Yes_ , I would be _very_ surprised if you said you _loved me!_ " Emi squeaked, miserable and already _somewhat_ exhilerated. She could feel _exciting adrenaline_ starting to hammer her veins, but fresh denial roared up in her breast. Her eyes were swimming with tears, and she sounded shrill; almost begging him to meet her blearly eyes again.

He did not. Maou couldn't _bear_ to look in her eyes, and he laughed, weakly, under his breath.

"Really? I think you'd be the _only one_ at this party _surprised_ to hear that I loved you."

She couldn't find air, couldn't breathe. The Hero felt like shed forgotten how to inhale, for a moment.

"Lies! You _liar_...!" Emilia halfway whimpered, halfway croaked, at last. Tears leaked from her eyes, again, streaming down her cheeks and wetting his wrists and cuff-links, where he held her.

The King of Hell had to catch himself; he very nearly moved to wipe her tears away, reflexively.

Instead, he altered his movement, at the last second; managing to tenderly, gingerly brush her messy hair out of her eyes instead. Emilia sobbed, choked up, as he swiped her vibrant, brilliant hair across her brow.

"How _could_ I..." She stammered, shaking her head and battling back another wringing, weeping sigh. "How could I think you _loved me_ , Maou... After what _happened_..."

Her voice warbled, tight and high pitched, coming dangerously close to trailing off entirely. Maou froze, blood running noticeably colder; he realized he was grinding his teeth, when his thoughts picked back up.

They both knew _full well_ what she was referring to long before she finished her sentence.

 _Their last night together, before all this.._. Their _disastrous_ last night together.

"After you _rejected_ me..." Emilia whispered, shivering, choked up. She leaned mindlessly forward a bit, and her voice wobbled, hovering perilously on the very fringes of a heaving cry. The Hero tried her best to hide her crying eyes, flushed and bright red in the face.

 _She knew her nose was running, she knew she probably looked pathetic..._

But worst of all was her _heart_ , _her clanging, aching heart;_ she was pining for him, _she longed for him_ , craved him with every fiber of her being, and she _knew_ it... He was dangling this _hope on a shoestring_ in front of her, with promises of his love and affection, but she _knew_ better...

She hadn't forgotten.

She knew he was probably just _drunk_ , she knew SHE was _certainly_ drunk, and worst of all, she still remembered _exactly_ what happened the last time they were _alone together_ , in her apartment, _on her couch..._ No matter _how_ much she'd tried to drink and eat away her sorrows and drown the memories in alcohol and suffering.

Maou, for his part, was momentarily reeling; She didn't notice at all, still utterly caught up in her own misery and quiet, stifled wailing.

"When _I_... Rejected _you_?" He sounded almost bemused, almost exasperated; if the memories of that night werent also causing him a great deal of silent pain, he might've actually laughed. "Emilia... You're the one who rejected _me_."

"Liar! You're a liar!" She squealed, tone harsh and stilted; agonized, and utterly sure of herself. " _Such a liar,_ and you _know_ _it-!_ "

"I think you're misremembering something crucial, Emilia..." Maou fired back, equally uncompromising and almost baffled. "You _cold rejected_ me-"

"S-Stop it-!" The hero was horrified, and already beyond apoplectic, making soft, furious strangled noises haplessly at him. Bright red and blushing furiously, drunk for all the world to see, she was well beyond the point of caring about her unwavering, scorching humiliation and shredded dignity.

"How... How _could_ you, _liar_! Liar... I was trying to g-give you a blowjob, you asshole! I was already on my knees! I remember everything, _everything_! _I remember it perfectly...!"_

The hero stammered, heart fluttering in her breast against her will even at the thought of it alone, even at the _memory alone._.. Face heating up, and with the crimson blush darkening across her cheeks, Emilia glanced away, teary eyed; she couldn't _bear_ to look into his face anymore, feeling utterly overcome as her thoughts raced and her pulse pounded heavily in her temples.

Maou was straining, himself, to contain the _volcanic swell of lust and desire,_ and _affection_ surging up within him, as the scene played back again behind his half-lidded gaze... His eyes narrowed at her, and he was barely breathing.

"You've got that much right, at least..." the King of Demons muttered, icily, and his right hand automatically reached out for her; before he could stop himself, or even begin to contemplate the implications of this.

The Hero seemed to react in kind, gratefully grabbing hold of his fingers, almost desperately... Still trembling, quivering in place. She wound two of her fingers awkwardly into his, and they both unconsciously scooted a bit closer to one another along the bench.

"You got on your _knees_ , and started to unzip my pants. Reached into my briefs and everything, We were sitting _all the way_ to the left on your couch, pressed right up against the armrest, for _no reason.._."

The King of Hell countered back, matching her accurate memory with his own.

Emilia couldn't breathe properly, and her heart hurt. She was so nervous, so anxious, that her pulse threatened to stop in her chest; the hero tried to look up, tried to meet his piercing, glancing gaze, but failed... Just whimpering, softly, to herself in place.

"Then, you _asked me._.." He went on, voice low and gritty, but somehow smooth and pained. The King of Hell seemed to struggle with the rest of his statement.

Emilia finished it for him, gladly, but clearly dejected and _utterly miserable._

"I asked... I asked if I should..." the words just seemed to spill out, as she finally met his eyes, nervously and thoroughly embarrassed, _viciously_ humiliated and bright red. " _If you wanted me to suck your dick..."_

"Yes." he finished, succinctly. Exhaling, he tried to briefly collect himself, gather his thoughts; feeling very much like he was losing himself in the tide of overflowing emotion and desire, in the haunting, hypnotizing back and forth between them.

"That's what you said back _then_ , too." She grumbled, lowly; still mortified, and blushing furiously.

Maou twitched, grinning. Halfways irritated, halfways mesmerized and captivated by her, his voice came out like a slick drawl. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I said something a _bit_ more romantic than you're giving me credit for..."

Emilia flushed, highly flustered and quivering in her seat. Nodding wordlessly, she just reddened quietly, exhaling. A moment later, she found her nerve and her voice. "You said you want to do _everything_ to me."

" _With_ you...?" He corrected, patiently, growing exasperated with the irresistible attraction to her drawing them inexorably together...

" _To_ me." Emilia sniffed, huffing and turning her nose slightly up. "Pretty sure you said you want to do _everything to me._ "

The King of Hell sighed, at last, giving in with another faint twitch of his right eyebrow. " _Must_ you make me sound so predatory, Emilia...?"

She hesitated, as if caught between too many words, too many feelings... The Hero covered her furiously red face, still blushing violently crimson. "That's how you _were_ , that night, though... You were so... _Forceful_..."

She sounded almost _excited_ , almost _delighted and exhilarated_ about it, and that was _terrifying_ to him.

He was beginning to fear that he would permanently lose his composure, that the last shreds of his resolve would flicker away, and he really would become a lust driven animal... Taking advantage of her, doing unspeakable, shameless things to her... The thought of it was _riling him up_ , getting him _excited_ , and his lips tightened across his frightened, jagged snarling sneer.

"I stopped when you stopped, Emilia. Need I remind you..." He began, voice dangerously low and almost growling. She nearly swooned, against her every will and inclination, bright red and beyond mortified.

" _No_. No, you _don't_ need to remind me. Please don't." She just _crumbled_ , shaking her head pitifully. Wailing lamely under her tiny, harrowing, gasping breaths, she pressed her forehead to his chest; still clutching desperately at his hand, where he was tightly holding her tiny, trembling fingers. Fresh tears wet his suit-jacket, and he paused, robbed of breath and words. "Don't remind me..."

The chilly breeze seemed to blast them, rolling over them like a storm, forcing them unconsciously even closer together in their tense, heated tight-knit embrace.

"Emilia..." He tried, at last, weakly. He could feel her tears still leaking from her eyes, dripping down his jacket into his lap. It was driving him _mad_.

"Why, Maou...Oh, _why_...?" She sobbed, again, despairing. At the very edge of her reason and almost blinded by her longing and pining, she just collapsed over onto him, into his arms; giving up entirely on any pretense she had still maintained up until that point. "Why didn't you just _take me._..?"

Her words rocked him, ringing lamely through his head and whirling uselessly through his buzzing, racing thoughts.

 _The King of Hell could not speak._ He couldn't find a single word to answer her with.

"Why didn't you just... _Do_ it, Maou...? _Why_...? Didn't you _want_ me..." She cried, senselessly, gripping his collar and his hand so tightly it hurt. Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't stop crying, it felt like her tears were endless, tears built up and spilled over and over again, throughout every day and night of the three weeks since their last fateful evening together... Her words slurred again, as she hiccuped, and failed to pronounce everything, bright red and sobbing. "Why didn't you... Just... _P-Push me down_ , right there, and... _And put your_... _Your_... _In_ me...Maou..."

He felt _deafened_ , struck mute, as he just held her there, in his arms. Maou just _held_ her, tightly, gently, in his embrace, with _all_ the pain and struggle, _all the strain_ , all the _longing_ and _love_ in his heart boiling over in his chest; making his heartbeat feel tight and his blood run like icewater in his veins.

She was so _warm_ , though...

 _So warm, and soft, and comfortable..._ So _inviting_ and _supple_...

" _Emilia_..." he managed, at last, whispering; coolly and smoothly, but almost croaking. Quietly horrified, but utterly transfixed, his voice faltered a bit. "Are you asking me... Why I didn't _rape you?_ "

" _Yes_... That's what I'm _asking you_ , Maou..." She sobbed, choked up and destitute, trying fruitlessly to wipe her bleary eyes with her forearm. She was holding on so desperately to him, so passionately, she couldn't help feeling like she would rather die than be prised out of his comforting, tender embrace... The Hero hiccuped again, miserable. "... _Oh, God._.. Look what's _become of me.._."

Maou was suddenly, _very_ uncomfortably _aware_ of how vile and predatory, how _evil_ his own thoughts towards her were, _even at that very moment._.. How sick and perverse he was, how fundamentally _good_ she was, how virtuous and noble, how _righteous and beautiful..._ Even so, _he couldn't bring himself to look away_. The King of Hell just tried, tried his very best, to answer her, _even if he knew he was lying, even if he couldn't trust his own intentions, he wanted..._

He just wanted to _comfort_ her, _he just wanted her to be happy_ , and he'd _never_ wanted anything more sincerely or more _deeply_ in his entire life.

"Emi... I would _never_ do anything to hurt you..." He said, struggling madly against himself, largely in vain. "So... So I could never... _Rape_ you, Emilia... You were _drunk_ , I..."

She almost snorted, utterly miserable and despondent. She halfway hiccuped, grumbling, turning her nose up at him again, sourly.

"Liar. You're lying again..."

She accused, softly, at last, sounding heartbroken, and his heart just _bled_. His face didn't show it, as his terrified, loving grin just faintly grew.

Emilia glanced awkwardly, poignantly away, in the weighty silence. She tried to summon her words, tried to find her flagging nerve.

" _A-At least be honest_ , You do _lots_ of things to me, by force... All sorts of... You Grabbed my face, you... You _e-exposed me_ by force..."

The silence was _almost cosmic_ , now, as Maou just stared, mesmerized, into her angelic, heartrendingly gorgeous face. She looked so _vulnerable_ _and raw,_ and _humiliated_ that his heart _almost burst_. His speechless grin grew further still, curving up the corners of his mouth.

"W-Well, You... You _did!_ You looked at my _p-pussy lips_ by force, you...!" Emilia shifted anxiously, awkwardly in place; fidgeting, blushing furiously. "Y-You looked at my vagina, _that_ was by force-!"

"You've clearly had a _few too many_ , Emilia, your memory is going. I can't help feeling like _you_ were the one that started _stripping_..." Maou met her eyes, with a glancing, _very_ conflicted but distinctly cool stare. She wiggled her hips a bit, boiling red in the face, _humiliated to death._

Emilia stared down into her own lap, shimmying up even closer against him; mortified but very poignantly not denying it.

"... I... I mean, I pulled my own tights and panties down, y-yeah, but..." She trailed off, voice squeaky and high pitched; tight and almost quietly hysterical. " _You_ were the one that _g-grabbed me_ , and spread my legs...!"

He exhaled, confronted _again_ by the _undeniable truth_ under her words. Maou looked away, very unhappy about it, amusing as it would ordinarily have been to see her _so fundamentally_ misunderstand his intentions...

"I wasn't looking at your pussy, Emilia." He sighed, flatly, resorted to vaguely deflecting answers, grasping at straws.

" _L-Liar_... Lying _so much_. You... _Looked_. I _saw_ you, you looked _so hard_...! A-And... You _leaned down over me_ , just like... As if you were going to _t-take me_ right there, on the spot..." She countered, whimpering; sounding almost sheepish, bright red. For a brief moment, Emilia almost felt like she was going to _kill herself_ when she sobered up, _positively unable to believe what they were talking about_. "And... And then..."

 _She was almost hyperventilating._

"I almost kissed you." He finished for her, dryly, but feeling _very much_ like he already knew what she was going to say next.

"You _did_ kiss me!" She snapped back, highly affronted and blushing furiously. He sighed, bemused, but _again_ forced to confront the _validity of her claims._

She was right yet again. He _did_ kiss her.

He kissed her _properly_.

Both Maou and Emilia were privately, individually _overcome_ by the _memory_ of that kiss, as brief and faint as it was... He found his eyes trailing down her face to her cheek, settling at last on her lips...

Imagining how it would feel to lock his mouth over her trembling, pouting lips, right then and there... _Battle her tongue back, holding her tightly, pushing her down against the bench..._

She couldn't help but wonder if he _did_ want her, if he _really did_ want her... Right _then_ , _even right then and there...?_

 _She couldn't stop thinking of where this night might take them, and she was utterly unprepared for any of this, for all of this...  
_

Her hotel room almost seemed to beckon her, calling out to her, to them... _She wasn't prepared for any of this._

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so!**

 **Catch me on my youtube channel and leave a comment there, or a review here, it always means the world to me!**

 **Hope to see you next time~**


End file.
